


Already Fallen

by LightsOut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Marauders' Era, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightsOut/pseuds/LightsOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus Lupin had a plan. He was not going to fall for Sirius Black in any sense of the word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Already Fallen

Remus Lupin had a plan. He was not going to fall for Sirius Black in any sense of the word.

The guy was annoying, odious, loud… gorgeous, clever…

Remus fell back on his bed with a loud groan. Sirius had always been attractive and then he’d come back after his first summer with the Potter’s completely, distractingly sexy. It was driving Remus insane. He’d always prided himself on keeping a cool head when it wasn’t his time of the month so feeing flustered and nervous was new. He hated it. He wished that he could hate Sirius.

Remus sat up again when his thoughts started to drift into a disturbingly detailed fantasy of Sirius walking in and joining him on the bed. He was thankful for his thick robes. Remus refused to sort out his uncomfortable problem. It wasn’t fair on Sirius that Remus was fantasising about him. Remus picked up a book and tried to focus on the page. He was interrupted by the subject of his fantasies. Sirius threw himself next to Remus on the bed dramatically. Sirius couldn’t do anything without a certain level of flair.

Sirius wailed miserably, “My life is over!”

Remus bit back a sigh. At first he refused to play but at Sirius’ prodding he finally caved, “Why is your life over?”

Sirius sat up excitedly, “Lily finally said yes.”

Remus’ jaw dropped, “You’re joking!”

Sirius shook his head, “She agreed to go with James to Hogsmeade on Saturday. I think that he’s throwing up in a bathroom somewhere.”

Remus pulled a face and commented dryly, “Lovely. So, what does that have to do with you?”

Sirius waved his arms and almost hit the bedpost, “Now they’ll forget all about me and have beautiful babies together. I’ll be all alone.”

Remus sighed, “I highly doubt that they’ll be able to get rid of you Sirius.”

Sirius moved close until their noses were practically touching, “Promise me that you won’t leave me to die alone in a ditch somewhere.”

Remus swallowed nervously. They were close enough to kiss. He offered weakly, “Would you prefer a gutter?”

Sirius swayed forwards and the tips of their noses brushed against each other. He spoke in a soft voice that made Remus’ body tense, “Promise, Remus.”

Remus closed his eyes, “I promise.”

Remus felt a brief pressure against his lips and his eyes flew open. Sirius was still sat close enough to kiss and he was grinning wildly. Remus said nervously, “Sirius?”

Sirius’ grin slipped into an honest smile and he asked, “Okay?”

Remus thought, _screw the plan._ He grabbed Sirius by his robes to pull him close for a real kiss. Remus licked and hummed. He pulled out every trick he knew for a good kiss. Sirius taught him a few new things. It was a fantastic second kiss – Remus was too busy to consider whether it was their second or their first – and they both shifted so that they could lie down comfortably on the bed while they made out.

Remus rolled onto his side, pulling Sirius with him so that he was settled comfortably against him. Sirius lifted his head, smiling when Remus tried to follow. Remus was feeling dazed but Sirius didn’t seem to have that problem. Siruis rested on his elbow to keep his full weight off his friend and used his free hand to toy with Remus’ fringe. Remus allowed Sirius to pet him for a moment before he reached up with his own hand to run the tips of his fingers across Siruis’ cheek.

Remus frowned, “Have I finally gone mad?”

Sirius chuckled, “Ta’ mate. It’s nice to know that kissing me equates to madness. No, you’re not bloody mad unless I am as well.”

Remus smirked, “That doesn’t bode well. You are mad.”

Sirius shrugged and pulled gently on the lobe of Remus’ ear, “You don’t seem to find it a problem.”

Remus grabbed Sirius suddenly and shifted so that their positions were switched, “Maybe I think that I’m dreaming and I just want to enjoy myself for a while.”

Sirius threw his arms around Remus’ shoulders and grinned, “Do you dream about me a lot?”

Remus wished fervently that he wasn’t blushing. He leaned down for a light kiss, “Shut up Sirius.”

They went back to kissing. That led to groping which led to Remus’ outer robes on the floor and most of Sirius’ clothes thrown in the direction of James’ bed. Sirius was completely unabashed as he rubbed his hips against Remus, “Are you going to finish what you started?”

Remus growled playfully and lifted his head from the impressive hickey on Sirius’ collarbone. He kissed him hard, “I didn’t start this.”

Sirius squeezed Remus’ arse, “You wanted to.”

Remus didn’t bother denying the claim. He flushed with pleasure at the purpling bruise on Sirius’ pale skin. The mark appealed to Remus’ animalistic side and he couldn’t find it in himself to feel guilty about the deep colour. He ran his fingers across the inviting, sensitive skin and was surprised when Sirius grunted and dug his nails into Remus’ shoulders.

Remus slid his fingers down across Sirius’ bare chest to his stomach but he paused at Sirius’ unbuttoned trousers. He looked up and Sirius nodded, “Go on.”

Remus didn’t break eye contact as his hands slid lower. He shuddered when Sirius closed his eyes and groaned as Remus’ long fingers gripped his hard length. Sirius panted and his hands scrabbled frantically at Remus’ clothes.

Sirius said in frustration, “You should be naked.”

Remus stroked Sirius’ length with a firm grip and leaned down to press his lips against the shell of Sirius’ ear, “Next time.”

Sirius shuddered in Remus’ hold and it didn’t take long for him to yell and stiffen. Remus pulled his sticky hand out of Sirius’ trousers. Before he could stop he impulsively licked the tip of his sticky fingers. Sirius’ eyes were wide and he swore. Remus grabbed his robes off the floor and wiped off his hand.

Remus was blushing furiously, “Sorry.”

Sirius grabbed his wrist gently and pulled him down onto the bed. Sirius curled around Remus, “Fuck, that was hot. Was it…”

Remus smirked and nuzzled Sirius’ hair, “Salty.”

Sirius hit him half-heartedly and they both laughed. Sirius sat up after a moment, “What about…”

Remus shook his head, “You don’t have to.”

Sirius ran his hands down to cup Remus through his pants. He licked his lips when he felt how hard Remus was. Sirius kissed him again to reassure him, “I want to.”

Remus smiled into the kiss, “Go ahead then.”

Sirius pulled off Remus’ shirt and opened his pants. He stroked the length, enjoying the way that Remus’ fingers curled to grip the duvet. He kissed Remus’ collarbone and worked his way across the skin while he moved his hand. Sirius thought about using his mouth but he remembered Remus’ words and thought, _next time_.

Remus was almost silent when he came but Sirius was watching carefully. Remus’ mouth was slack and his eyes were shut tightly. Sirius wiped his hand on Remus’ robes since that they were already filthy. He merely grinned when Remus made a weak noise in protest. Still half-naked and feeling warm and happy the two boys curled around each other.

That was when James walked in. His eyes widened comically, “For Merlin’s sake! Sirius, you were supposed to ask him out, not molest him!”

Remus pulled the blanket over them both and hid his face. Sirius grinned widely, “He molested me first.” Remus hit him in the stomach. Sirius chuckled and ruffled his hair, “Sorry. Hey Remus, do you want to go out with me?” James groaned and muttered about them both being idiots. James left the room quickly. Sirius pulled down the blanket to reveal a red-faced Remus, “He’s gone.”

They sat up. Remus said, “Did you really come in here to ask me out?”

Sirius grinned, “Yeah. James made me promise that I wouldn’t ask you out until Lily said yes to him. If it had gone on any longer I would’ve killed him. I had a plan and everything.”

Remus shook his head and smiled, “That would put most people off.”

Sirius didn’t look worried, “Not you. So, would you grant me the honour of escorting you to Hogsmeade this Saturday Mr Lupin?”

Remus smirked, “No, but I’ll be happy to escort you Mr Black.”

Sirius winked, “I’m flexible.”

Remus snorted and fell back against the pillows, “Oh Merlin, I’m going to regret this.”

Sirius pushed him off the bed. Remus stayed where he’d landed on the floor and closed his eyes. His plan had been doomed from the start anyway. He’d fallen for Sirius Black years ago.

Remus opened his eyes to find Sirius leaning over the edge of the bed. He was smiling widely and Remus smiled back. Even if it wasn’t the sanest idea he had no doubt that dating Sirius Black was going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Wolf Star fic. Please be gentle ;)


End file.
